In order to record and present various topographies to viewers, a number of methods and apparatus are known which digitize information from photographs or process video signals. Exemplary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,866; 4,682,217 and 4,805,121. While such techniques are useful for training purposes, the large costs that are incurred do not justify the digital mapping of golf greens.
Other techniques involve methods utilizing multiple cameras such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,587 and 4,714,319. These are more readily adapted for use with objects rather than land contours, such as golf greens. U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,008 does, however, provide an apparatus involving the use of cameras to obtain contour representations, although the areas covered are photographed aerially.
Finally, at least one patent is known that provides a device for estimating various distances from the lie of the golf ball to the hole which allows the golfer to select proper clubs and other measures within his or her control. The device consists of a booklet which represents each golf hole. Individual sheets are provided with concentric rings or bands which translate into distances to the hole with representations of sand, water, trees and the like, Of course, the device is usable by the player, not a viewer and no means are provided for depicting or correlating the contours of the course.
Thus, the prior art has failed to provide a method for enhancing golf green contours for viewers of television broadcasts.